Betrayed
by SeriesLover209
Summary: This story is about Jace cheating and Clary finding out. But when Clary decides to leave she leave hiding a BIG secret. So when Clary and the gang meet again the BIG secret will be revealed. Will Clary trust Jace or will she leave again and NEVER return?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a new TMI story I decided to start i just want to sart by th disclaimer...

Diclaimer: I DON'T own the Mortal Instruments series Cassandra Clare does..(sigh) wish i did but i DON'T.

Sooooo let the story begin!

Clary POV:

I loved walking around New York beside Jace seeing children playing and giggling. The hot summer air. I had a break from training and decided to go out with Jace because lately, he seems to be distancing himself so when I asked him he reluctntly agreed. I sighed, I was confused I thiught we were happy and content but now I'm not sure. It all started after the night we had gone all the way. A few weeks after I had been nauseuos and dizzy. So I went to the doctors. I had found out I was four weeks pregnant. That was two weeks ago and every time I tried to talk to him he would say he had something to do leave.

I decided I would leave it for now vowing to myself I would find out his secret another day. But what I didn't know is that he didn't want me to find out and when I did, I wished I hadn't.

So how do you guys like the first chapter?! Read and Review fan peoples pleeeaaasssee!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey TMI fans hop eyou guys like this second chapter of the story

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN TMI SERIES CASSANDRA CLARE DOES... Now on with the story

Jace POV:

It's been a couple weeks since this has started. I honestly don't know what i'm doing it for, I mean I love Clary. I guess that this all started before Clary and I went to the park a couple of weeks ago. It was when I had went demon hunting by myself that everything would have started to go downhill

(FLASHBACK)

I had gone to Pandemonium because I had gotten info that a demon was lurking around. As I searched the croud my eyes locked on a familiar face. Aline. She was in a short blood red mid thigh cocktail dress her stright hair up in a high ponytail. When our eyes met she smiled and headed my way. All I could think of was how hot she looked, but then I shook my head I was happy and in love with that was what I was trying to tell myself. Finally Aline reached me and spoke.

"Hey there Jace,how you doing?" She asked smirked seductively started to grind against me.

"Not too bad yourself?" I replied andstarted moving against her if she played with fire she was gonna get burned I thought as I smirked to myself.

"Good, hey Jace want to go to the backroom and have some fun?" She asked while grabbing my hand. I nodded and followed her all thoughts of the demon hunting gone. And the last thing on my mind was what this would do to Clary if she found out.

(END FLASHBACK)

That was the start of a series of backroon "fun" nights with Aline behind Clarys back. As I checked my watch I saw that it was almost elleven pm and that Aline would be coming to the club soon. But what I didn't know is that someone was lurking in the shadows trying to figure out what the golden boy was keeping from her.

CLIFFHANGER...

I know nobody likes cliffhangers but I HAD to do it. Keep everything in suspense for a bit longer.

So read and review FANS PLEAAASSSEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG GUYS IM SSOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT HERE I AM NOW! OH AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY... I feel bad just so my fans know i hope you havn't abandoned the story yet! now on with the usual:

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do NOT OWN the TMI series Cassandra Clare does. Now on with the story!

Clary POV:

You know i'm not usually the stalkish type. Key word USUALLY. Usually i would read my anime books, sketch or watch movies and think about baby names for boys and girls. I was now a month and two weeks pregnant and freaking out. Jace has been very distant and going to to Pandemonium an coming back at the earliest hours of the morning. I only knew because I was getting morning sickness,it sucked. So when Jace told me that he was going to Pandemonium I knew this was my chance to find out what was going on. I smiled tiredly and told him I was going to bed and gave him a kiss. He gave me a somewhat forced grin and left. As soon as the door was fully shut I grabbed my steele and drew a invisibility rune on my arm. After it fully made me invisible I opened the institutes doors and caught up to jace about half way to Pandemonium.

After I had gotten in I lurked in the shadows behinf Jace trying to see if maybe a demon was threatning Jace to distance himself from me. What I didn't expect was Aline walking up to him whispering words I couldn't hear and start walking off. I kept watching to see what Jace did and that surprised me even more, he caught up to her grabbed her arm kissed her and lead her to the backroom when no one was watching. I stood there, paralyzed about what just happened my mind not willing to comprehend what was going on.

" Is this what had made Jace distance himself from me?" But as I asked myself I already knew the answer. It was, I thought back to when he had started to distance himself and how his demeanor changed. As i thought back to everything I questioned myself how I could be so stupid. The signs were as clear as day right in front of me and I hadn't noticed. I stood there realizing this as my heart shattered and ripped into millios of tiny pieces. I realised then and there what I had to do. I called Izzy, Magnus and Alec as they ARE dating and asked them to come with me on my plan. They all agreed cursing Jace as I told them what happened. After I ended the call I just comprehended what I was going to do. For my and my baby's future. Izzy,Magnus,Alec and I were moving to Canada. To start a whole new life for ourselves never forgetting we were shadowhunters as we were staying at the institute,or at least as soon as we packed up. Jace would regret the day he EVER crossed and wrong Clary Fray.

SOOOOO what did you think?! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys new chapter here just wanted to say and clear up that only MAGNUS and ALEC are dating... NOT IZZY. So now lets continue... I do NOT own the TMI series Cassandra Clare does.

Jace POV:

As I left the employees only room I thought about how wrong this was. I loved Clary and she was having my child. So I questioned myself multiple times but never got a true answer. I looked behind me seeing Aline coming out and combing her hair. She looked over and gave me what she considers a "seductive" look. I mentally rolled my eyes but gave a wink. She smirked and walked away problably proud of herself. Just then I realised why I kept doing this, my reputation. The only reason why I would betray Clary in such a way is because of it. I vowed to myself that I would stop these late night encouters and start doing my job as a boyfriend and soon to be father. As I reached the Institute Inoticed no lights on. Usually Izzy or Magnus were up planning their outfits for tomorrow but there was no sign of life occuring inside the institute. I shrugged it off thinking that they were only tired. As I reached my room and went to bed I was soon to realise, maybe getting a second chance to be supportive would be harder than I knew.

Clary POV:

As we settled in to the institute of Vancouver I realised I was suppressing my emotions. I was putting up a brave face when all I rwally wanted to do is curl up in blankets and cry. I looked for anything else to unpack but saw nothing. I walked out of my room in search of the living room in search of the residents of the institutes and for Alec,Magnus, and Izzy. We met three new people in Vancouver as we were staying with them in the institute. There was Georgia Tomson, she was the internet nerd loved FMA too. I finally have other people to fangirl with. She seemed weak but you should see her with throwing knives, never misses the target. I mean like ever. Then theres Mianna Smith, a tomboy girl who seemed intimidating enough. She was skilled in drawing (like me) and loved FMA as well! She excelled in sword fighting and hand to hand combat. She could put a pro to shame. Last but certainly not least is Sierra Keeks, a tall girl who looks like she could take anyone down. She also ecells in hand to hand combat but something that surprised me is that she evades demmon by her acrobatic skills and speed. Considering how tall she is you wouldn't know it.

I started wondering how Jace was doing. He was problably wondering where we went, but I quickly cut off my train of thoughts. It has been four weeks in Vancouver and I wasn't going to ruin it by thinking of Jace. I finally found the living room and when I opened the door what I saw shocked me. Sierra was chasing Georgia, the reason was something Georgia held in her hand. I finally realised Georgia had Sierras cell phone in her hand. She looked over and finally realised I was here. All through this ordeal Mianna was calmly sitting on the couch reading her anime book not even sparing reality a second glance. I sighed to myself as I prepared myself to shout. I was pregnant, tired and my feet were sore. Then I started getting really annoyed and finally yelled out stop. Sierra finally tackled Georgia and got her phone back yelling her victory. I wen to the cupboard got a blanket and headed over to the couch. Mianna finally looked up from her book, as I was walking over she spoke,

"You finally came. I was starting to get annoyed." You wouldn't have known by her face thats for sure. I sighed sat down on the couch, covered myself with the blanket and laid back.

"Yes I came to see what you guys were doing and ended up seing a zoo fight" I said and glared over at Georgia and Sierra to see them look up at me from their place on the floor like they had no idea what I was talking about. Hah yeah right, they just wanted to annoy the two meanies. I laid my head back and sighed. I was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep. I looked over at Mianna and gave her my puppy dog eyes hoping she would get me food. She looked over as if knowing I was looking and sighed. She shut her book got up looked at me and said,

"I will get you food only beacause you stopped their hissy fit over there." She said jabbing her thumb in the direction of Sierra and Georgia. I smiled and thanked her as she left. She was kind and so were Georgia and Sierra. They accepted me when I was by myself with no where to go. I sighed as I realised Alec,Magnus, and Izzy already left. They said they couldn't stay here but would keep in contact. I felt alone and rejected. Like i was and always will be second place to the man I still loved. It hurt to know the one you love will never love you back. Or maybe he does, but not in the same way. Mianna had returned with four home made poutines ready to eat. I grinned and grabbed mine the one covered in pepper and dug in. I loved poutine, if I ever had to live off one specific food it would be poutine. It was just so delicious. I put my finished poutine plate on the table and adjusted my blanket. My last thought before I drifted off was that I finally had a family who loved me as much as I loved them.


End file.
